Gaga
Background Gaga is a rich Russian mob boss who is in charge of running the fighting tournament in Chornya Cholmi prison in Russia. He first appeared in Undisputed II: Last man standing and later reprised his role in Undisputed III: Redemption. He was portrayed by Mark Ivanir. History Gaga history has not been explored that much. He only mentions of having a business with Rezo at the past though it may not end quite well. Storyline Undisputed II: Last man Standing Gaga was first seen in the film in a strip club speaking with his associate about his prison fighting system. He was informed that Boyka, the current prison champion has a new challenging opponent Davic who is said to be good at fighting. He watches the fight in a television where Boyka wins the fight thereafter. When Gaga have heard of George Chambers' imprisonment, He immediately orders Markov; who is the prison's current warden to arrange a fight between Chambers and the prison's current champion, Yuri Boyka. After Chambers was put into solitary confinement in the hole, Gaga orders him to be released and dines with him. He offers Chambers a chance for an early release if he agrees to fight with Boyka which he accepts after realizing Phil's betrayal. Days later after Chambers lost to Boyka due to being drugged by Steven, he was sent to the pole for instigating a fight with Markov but when Gaga heard of the incident, he reprimands Markov and orders him to be immediately released from the punishment. Gaga then offers Chambers a second chance to fight Boyka for a proposed early release. Gaga watches the match as both great fighters clashed. The fight went well until Chambers used his newly found technique to Boyka and he manages to break his knee causing him to be defeated. Gaga was seen rejoicing Chambers victory along with Markov and his guards. Gaga was last seen in the movie escorting Chambers out of the prison even asking to take a picture for his nephew as he later admits to himself that he was a fan of Chambers boxing career. Undisputed III: Redemption After Gaga won a ton of money due to Chambers' victory, he has expanded his prison fighting enterprise into the first ever inter-prison tournament called "The Prison Spetz Competition" Meanwhile, Boyka was injured and was unable to fight and was replaced by the new amateur prison fighter called Sykov. Several hours later when Gaga talks about the upcoming tournament to Markov, the prison's janitor reminded him that he have dropped a money. Markov, however, orders the janitor to pick the money which the janitor refused which lead Gaga to wonder that the janitor was Boyka, Markov then confirms that it really was Yuri Boyka. After knowing of Boyka's whereabouts, he visits him by offering him a new job at the prison's library. Boyka refuses the offer but he requests to fight for Gaga in the prison spetz competition. As a result, Gaga reluctantly disregards Boyka's offer by stating that he was incompetent in the tournament due to the nature of his injury. The night later, when Sykov wins the elimination match he was intervened by Boyka who then was allowed by Gaga to fight to give him some dignity. Boyka wins the fight and was sent with the eight fighters to the maximum security facility in Georgia called Gorgon in order to compete in the upcoming tournament. The next day, Gaga was invited to dinner by the Colombian mob boss Rezo who was in charge of the tournament he dined with the other eight mob bosses including his former friend Gio Farnatti and Rezo calls for their attention to discuss the matter of the upcoming profit that they may gain in the tournament. Several days later when Gaga and Farnatti have heard that their fighter; Boyka and Turbo was being forced to do hard labor, they rushed to the office of the warden; Kuss but before they can start the argument, they were convinced by Rezo to place their bets on the Colombian fighter Dolor to gain the maximum profit which they agreed but Gaga, on the other hand, have liquefied his funds and placed a secret bet to his fighter Boyka for not trusting Rezo though they had some business in the past which according to him, did not end really well. After Turbo escaped while doing hard labor, Boyka was brought to the prison and was confronted by Rezo and Kuss where he demands to see Gaga. Gaga then arrives in the prison stating to Boyka that he no longer supports him which led to Boyka's rage for being betrayed by him. Later in the night, Gaga was seen sitting beside Rezo, Farnatti, and Kuss watching Boyka's final match with Dolor. The match was intense because Boyka is fighting at a mere disadvantage due to his injured knee but he manages to breaks Dolor's shin and end's up having the victory. Pretending to be agitated, Gaga leaves while threatening Rezo for guaranteeing Dolor's win. When Boyka was about to be executed Turbo immediately rushes to his aid and kills Kuss and his men. Boyka was then put into a car where Gaga offers his share for winning the fight. Gaga explained to Boyka that he secretly bet all his money on him that the act of betrayal was to make Boyka angry to win the fight. Gaga was last seen with his new fighter Turbo celebrating a fortune of his winnings for Boyka's match. Trivia "Gaga actually loves fast foods but he started being vegetarian after having a cholesterol of 242. He, however, comes back to his own former diet after Boyka won the PSC" "Gaga is nowhere to be seen in the fourth undisputed film" "He and Rezo has some business in the past, but it possibly doesn't end up quite well as Gaga still refers to Rezo as an old fart who thinks he smells good" Category:Mob Boss